LDR
by aubreyfaith
Summary: Lydia travels back to Beacon Hills for Thanksgiving Break from Brown University in Connecticut, and when Stiles picks her up at the airport, they decide to finally be together, but in a long distance relationship.


_LDR_

Lydia sat in her seat on the plane. She was finally going home to Beacon Hills, even if it was just for a week, she was excited. She was excited to see her mom, and her friends; Kira, Scott, and most importantly Stiles, who had selflessly agreed to pick her up at the airport, which is why she was dressed somewhat nice and was wearing makeup. Normally on a flight she'd be wearing a hoodie and sweats and would have her hair up with no makeup. But she was finally seeing Stiles again for the first time since she left for college. It was a rather long flight to California from Connecticut, and then a shorter, but still long, drive to Beacon Hills from the airport… with Stiles. She didn't think about it because it made her smile and then she couldn't relax. The plane took off, and she put headphones in her ears and tried to relax for her overnight flight.

When she woke up, Lydia went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. She walked back out of the bathroom hair long and wavy, wearing jeans, a flowy pink floral blouse, and a cream colored cardigan with tan booties. She walked up to a flight attendant. It was 4 am.

"Excuse me? How much longer until we arrive?"

"About an hour. You look nice. Who are you visiting?"

"Family. And friends from high school. And one in particular is picking me up."

"LDR?" The stewardess asked. Lydia laughed and shook her head.

"No. Just friends. He's been in love with me for a really long time."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I think I do. He deserves better, though."

"If he's in love with you, I doubt that. I have to get back to work. Good luck."

Stiles Stilinski sat at the airport with his keys in hand, waiting for Lydia. It was just about 5 am and he was exhausted, but he couldn't wait to see her. He wanted to be the first to see her when she got back. He remembered when he dropped her off the first time three months ago, when she flew to Connecticut for college. She was attending Brown, and they both knew she couldn't pass up the opportunity to go.

"Flight 2411 from Connecticut has just arrived."

Stiles felt his stomach sink. He was so nervous, although he didn't know why. It was Lydia. He was in love with her, but being with her, talking to her, it was all so easy. He stood up. He had to pee. He thought about going before she'd walk out, but decided not to. He was staring at the "Men's Restroom" sign when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He turned and his face lit up as she walked over to him.

"Lydia Martin!" She smiled and held out her arms for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, spinning her around. He wasn't even thinking. Everyone was staring. He put her back on the ground and kissed her. It took her by surprise, but she kissed back. He leaned away.

"…sorry. I don't know why I did that." Lydia smiled at him.

"It's okay." She whispered. He smiled at her.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Lyds? I mean, we talk on the phone all the time, we skype, we text all day… it's like we're already dating."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Great. Let's get your luggage and get to the car."

With one hand on the wheel, and the other holding Lydia's Stiles Stilinski drove back to Beacon Hills with his new girlfriend, who was staring out the window.

"Are you hungry?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, kinda."

Stiles decided to take her to a local restaurant for breakfast. They still had over an hour left before they'd be in Beacon Hills, and he might not get her to himself much while she was here for Thanksgiving Break. They sat at a table and both ordered coffee with two sugars. Stiles ordered eggs, bacon, toast, and breakfast potatoes. Lydia ordered French toast and bacon.

"So. I guess this is our first date." Stiles teased. Lydia smiled, stirring her coffee.

"I guess so."

"Good. You're so chill. Mind going splitskies?" He winked.

"Ha. Funny." She smiled. He was the most charming and delightful boy she'd ever known. He was funny and kind and always kept her laughing; and that's what she loved about him.

"So, everyone is going to Scott's house for Thanksgiving on Thursday. Are you going?"

"Sure. Can my mom come?"

"Of course. Everyone loves your mom."

"Great. I assume your dad will be there. And I mean, it's Melissa's house, so she'll obviously be there. I'm so happy for those two."

"Oh my gosh, I know. If they get married, Scott and I will legally be brothers. It's awesome."

"You're already brothers."

"I know."

"So don't you just feel like we have nothing to talk about? We both already know everything about each other, we talk every day." Lydia said with a laugh.

"Well, I wasn't with you on your flight. Tell me about that."

"Okay. Umm, I got on the plane, it took off, I thought about when I was gonna see you, got nervous, took a deep breath, put in headphones, and fell asleep. When I woke up, I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair and makeup and I talked to the flight attendant."

"What did you talk about?"

"She asked why I looked so nice for a flight and who I was visiting and I said family and old friends. And one in particular that was picking me up." She smiled. Stiles blushed.

"Oh really? Tell me more about this friend."

"He's a spazz." Lydia straightened her lips and nodded. Stiles stared at her and she smiled. "He's a huge geek. He loves Star Wars and would kill me if he knew that I still haven't seen it."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"He cares way too much about old movies and is 100% sarcastic."

"Hey. It's my only defense."

"He also is super cute. He's got these sparkling brown eyes, and has moles all over his face, which is my biggest weakness, and stupid perfect messy brown hair. He's not quite six feet tall, and I've known him since I was eight. And I've loved him since I was seventeen."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Stiles and Lydia hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands across the table. The waitress walked over with their food.

"Here you go." She said with a smile. "If you need anything else, just ask."

"Thank you." Stiles said.

"By the way, you two are really cute."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome. Enjoy your food." She smiled and walked away.

"We're cute." Stiles said, proud of himself.

"Just eat your food."


End file.
